Adtran 904
=Adtran 904= Building configuration... ! ! ! ADTRAN, Inc. OS version A1.04.00.E ! Boot ROM version 14.04.00 ! Platform: Total Access 904 (2nd Gen), part number 4212904L1 ! Serial number CDG0677851 ! ! hostname "904" enable password encrypted 1718265ae1815fdd62f8a556e80557954180 ! ! ip subnet-zero ip classless ip default-gateway 198.204.81.37 ip routing ! ! ip domain-name "M21.NET" ip domain-proxy ip name-server 198.204.81.25 4.2.2.2 ! ! no auto-config ! event-history on no logging forwarding no logging email ! service password-encryption ! username "NEKO-1701-E" password encrypted "161f53a77920a0393fc1279f9d434ab7057c" ! banner motd # Important Web username/password is configured to admin/password. Enable and Telnet passwords are configured to "password". --MORE-- Please change them immediately. The ethernet 0/1 interface is enabled with an address of 10.10.10.1 Telnet/SSH access is also enabled. # ! ! ip firewall ip firewall stealth no ip firewall alg msn no ip firewall alg pptp no ip firewall alg h323 ! ! ! ! ! no dot11ap access-point-control ! ! ! ! ip dhcp-server pool "Private" network 10.10.10.0 255.255.255.0 domain-name "m21.net" dns-server 198.204.81.90 4.2.2.2 netbios-node-type h-node default-router 10.10.10.1 tftp-server 65.91.52.25 ntp-server 130.88.200.6 option 150 ip 65.91.52.25 option 66 ascii tftp.m21.net ! ! ! ! ! ! qos map phone-qos 1 match ip rtp 10000 45000 all priority unlimited ! qos map ppp1QosWizard 20 match dscp 46 priority 926 qos map ppp1QosWizard 21 match list aclppp1QosWizSignal21 set dscp 26 ! ! ! ! interface eth 0/1 ip address 10.10.10.1 255.255.255.0 ip address 198.204.81.201 255.255.255.248 secondary access-policy Private no shutdown ! ! ! ! interface t1 0/1 tdm-group 1 timeslots 1-24 speed 64 no shutdown ! interface t1 0/2 shutdown ! ! interface fxs 0/1 no shutdown ! interface fxs 0/2 no shutdown ! interface fxs 0/3 no shutdown ! interface fxs 0/4 no shutdown ! interface ppp 1 description ppp 1 ip address 198.204.81.38 255.255.255.252 access-policy Public media-gateway ip primary qos-policy out ppp1QosWizard no shutdown cross-connect 1 t1 0/1 1 ppp 1 ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ip access-list standard wizard-ics remark Internet Connection Sharing permit 10.10.10.0 0.0.0.255 log ! ! ip access-list extended aclppp1QosWizSignal21 permit udp any any eq 5060 permit tcp any any eq 5060 permit udp any any range 10000 45000 permit tcp any any range 10000 45000 deny udp any eq 5050 any eq 5050 log deny tcp any eq 5050 any eq 5050 log deny udp any eq 5190 any eq 5190 log deny tcp any eq 5190 any eq 5190 log permit udp any any eq 4569 permit tcp any any eq 4569 ! ip access-list extended self remark Traffic to Total Access permit ip any any log ! ip access-list extended web-acl-10 remark Allow from 198.204.81.128 permit ip 198.204.81.128 0.0.0.7 any ! ip access-list extended web-acl-7 permit ip any any ! ip policy-class Private allow list self self nat source list wizard-ics interface ppp 1 overload ! ip policy-class Public allow list web-acl-7 ! ! ! ip route 0.0.0.0 0.0.0.0 198.204.81.37 ! no ip tftp server no ip tftp server overwrite ip http server ip http secure-server ip snmp agent no ip ftp server no ip scp server ip sntp server ! ! ! ! snmp-server community NEKO90210 RO ! ! ! ! voice feature-mode network voice forward-mode network ! ! ! ! ! voice dial-plan 1 local NXX-NXX-XXXX ! ! ! ! ! ! voice trunk T01 type sip ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ip sip ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! line con 0 login local-userlist ! line telnet 0 4 login local-userlist password encrypted 414424923ab9ad6fa99c50e8a9c12ca7c27a no shutdown line ssh 0 4 login local-userlist no shutdown ! sntp server clock.psu.edu ! end 904#